guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aurora
Skills confirmed by SoC. - Greven 13:36, 24 May 2006 (CDT) *"My pet looks hungry, would you like to feed him?" *"good work hector, we'll show them!" has this one gone loopy or have an invisable pet? :p Skuld 08:51, 27 May 2006 (CDT) :Bring her in range of an animal and she'll charm it. — Stabber ✍ 08:55, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::Wierd, she isn't doing it when I get close to animals. I'm thinking there's either a bug that prevents her own pet from spawning or it's a reference to Minsc and Boo. -- Gordon Ecker 02:17, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::Hmm.. maybe she uses Otyugh's Cry? 213.84.230.131 05:09, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::: Prophecies-only skill — Skuld 05:21, 30 June 2006 (CDT) ::It sounds to me like a nod to Minsc and Boo, at least two members of the dev team were involved with Baldur's Gate. -- Gordon Ecker 05:08, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :::Yes, she has a second quote that's also based on "Go for the eyes, boo! Go for the eyes!". It's something along the lines of "Go for the , Hector! That's where the good meat is.". -- Gordon Ecker 05:32, 13 August 2006 (CDT) Barrage How come Barrage says you can cap it from aurora if she's a henchie? -Auron of Neon 23:58, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :You fight her in Boreas Seabed. --adeyke 00:07, 17 May 2006 (CDT) Beastmaster Aurora is no longer a longbow henchman. After playing with her, i watched alot of her attacks and since she now has hector she is a Beastmaster Henchmen. She still wields a longbow, but she should have her skillz changed. Stevo101 12:53, 17 February 2007 (CST) :Did they change the skills of the boss version too? I'll check tomorrow after the event if no one beats me to it. -- Gordon Ecker 18:31, 18 February 2007 (CST) ::Skill set of boss version is unchanged, still with Barrage, no pet :::Confirmed, the boss version of Aurora is still a barrage ranger.I will see if i can get a screenshot of it.-Leader of Armys 09:11, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::::Confirmed by SOC, her boss version is the same. ~Avatarian 86 Guess who fails at game design If the pet dies, she won't use heal as one to res it until she drops below 75% health... — Skuld 10:46, 24 February 2007 (CST) Acctually I was playing with her in my team, just killed the warrior naga boss in boreas sea bed and hector had died. She used Heal as one to res him. I didn't take a screen casue I didn't think anything of it. Oh and her health was at full at the time she did do this becasue my hero just healed her. :It's possible she began using it before the heal, or is even scripted to res out of combat, if that was the case. Spen 06:45, 3 May 2007 (CDT) I have been using Heal as One on Acolyte Jin for a while now, and I had noticed the same problems. She seemed to only use it as a self-heal. However, just recently I noticed she acts differently. I've seen her use it when only her pet was hurt, and she uses it to res the pet when it dies, even when she herself is not hurt much. Can anyone else confirm the AI makes better use of the skill now? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Capsule Computer ( ) }. :I can confirm it, Aurora just resurrected Hector while she was at full Health. I'm guessing that the problem was that the AI only classified it as a healing skill, not a res skill, and, as would be expected, the AI does not use healing skills on dead allies. -- Gordon Ecker 20:54, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Ranger Boss? Why is this in the Ranger bosses section? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.24.206.123 ( ) }. :Because she's a boss during the Boreas Seabed mission. -- Gordon Ecker 18:54, 6 August 2007 (CDT)